<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ya Dingus by preili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614392">Ya Dingus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili'>preili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Writing, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, I don't know, Short &amp; Sweet, Wow, hand holding, i managed to sneak in a harry potter AND a heathers reference, i wrote this in like 2 hours with no proofreading this probably sucks, it's 1 am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four days.</p><p>Four days of running around to find the owner of the stupid math textbook that Miku had found forgotten in the cafeteria.</p><p>Needless to say, it had been worth it.</p><p> </p><p>(a shitty lenku oneshot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ya Dingus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been in a writing mood lately so have this</p><p>by the way, I incorporated the way my own school works  into this fic, so uh if you wanna know more,then feel free to ask i guess</p><p>it's 1 am i'm too tired to add anything else</p><p>enjoy this shitty fic i guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days.</p><p> </p><p>Four days of running around to find the owner of the stupid math textbook that Miku had found forgotten in the cafeteria.</p><p>Needless to say, it had been worth it.</p><p> </p><p>For at the moment she found herself entranced by the owner of the textbook— a short, golden-haired boy with sparkling blue eyes that Miku could stare at for all eternity, and admire the way that snow fell on his flushed face and slightly wet hair—</p><p>She shook herself out of her trance to say something to the boy, who was looking at her expectantly.</p><p>Miku cleared her throat and spoke, “You forgot your math textbook in the caf, dingus,” as soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to immediately slap herself in the face, you don’t go around just calling people you don’t know names, you <em>blithering</em> <em>idiot! </em></p><p>The boy didn’t seem to mind the insult, in fact, he <em> chuckled </em>and said “Hehe, thank you so much! I was in such a panic after I realized I’d lost it, so, thanks again, you’re the best,”</p><p>Miku blinked and blushed a bit, before she clumsily handed the textbook over to the boy; who smile cutely at her in return.</p><p> </p><p>Gathering up her courage, she asked “By the way, I uh— didn’t catch your name,”</p><p>The boy smirked “I didn’t throw it.” </p><p>“Um— “ Miku blushed a deep crimson in embarrassment and averted her eyes to the snowy ground.</p><p> </p><p>“...It’s Len,” the boy– Len said with that <em> absolutely adorable </em> smile.</p><p>Miku’s head flew up, her eyes widening a bit, before stammering out a reply.</p><p>“Uh— I’m Miku,”</p><p>“Well, miss Miku, I hope we meet again sometime,” Len smiled, if a bit bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t know what class you’re in,” she asked before she could stop herself.</p><p>Len’s eyes widened in realization, and he blushed a bit.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I’m in uh, 8b” </p><p>Miku tilted her head “Oh, I’m in 10b, weird we’ve never uh, met before,”</p><p>“Yeah… haha, weird,” Len laughed awkwardly, looking away, trying to appear nonchalant. It seemed now it was his turn to be the flustered one.</p><p>“Well, um– you wanna hang out at lunch today, or tomorrow, I don’t mind, I’m kinda lonely,” Miku asked, rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Len smiled sweetly, his cheeks still a bit red, “Uh… Sure? Eh, why not, fuck it–”</p><p>“Language!” Miku scolded and put her hands on her hips.</p><p>He stuck his tongue out teasingly at her “Sorry, <em> mom </em>,”</p><p>Miku shook her head with with a fond smile.</p><p>“Well then, let’s go, short stuff.” Miku said and started walking away.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh– heeyyy!!” Len whined and started running to catch up to the older girl, who had also started running, laughing.</p><p>Once he’d caught up to her, he hit her shoulder with a glare as he panted a bit from all the running he just did.</p><p>“Damn it woman, you gave me a real workout,” he complained as he gripped Miku’s shoulder.</p><p>“You ran like 10 meters, don’t be so dramatic,” she pointed out with a teasing smile, she was already growing to love teasing him, most of the nervousness from earlier had surprisingly vanished.</p><p>Len gave an exaggerated groan and let go of her shoulder, walking beside her, when suddenly, Miku took Len’s hand in hers.</p><p>Len’s head snapped up to her, his cheeks were growing redder by the second and Miku’s feigned look of innocence wasn’t helping him at <em> all. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...Despite that, he didn’t let go of her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>